License to Kill
by One More Disaster
Summary: That first night in London, Brian ends up in the hands of Owen Shaw. When Dom finds out, someone's gonna die. (Set during Furious 6, so beware spoilers.)


**Title: **License to Kill

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **language; implied past abusive relationship; off screen torture and rape; implied imminent character death

**Spoilers: **_Furious 6; _minor for _The Fast and the Furious, Fast and Furious_ and _Fast 5_

**Characters: **Brian O'Conner, Vegh, Owen Shaw, Lucas Hobbs, Gisele Harabo, Han Lue, Roman Pierce, Tej Parker and Riley Hicks; with appearances by Jah, Denlinger and Klaus, and mentions of Letty Ortiz, Mia Toretto and Elena Neves

**Pairings: **Dom/Brian and non-con Owen/Brian; implied past Dom/Letty, past Owen/Undercover!Brian

**Summary: **That first night in London, Brian ends up in the hands of Owen Shaw. When Dom finds out, someone's gonna die.

**Word Count: **2,638

**Author's Note: **So, I wasn't going to do this. I have way too many stories that I'm juggling as it is, including the main sequel to "It's Not Easy." But this morning, someone posted a challenge over on LJ Community, Quarter Mile, which is devoted entirely to FatF fic, vid and meta. I told myself I wasn't going to accept the challenge, but I saw the perfect opening for it, and while I was watching the movie again, I started drafting the story in my head.

I apologize to everyone who is waiting for the sequel to INE. I'm still working on it. Unfortunately, this little piece just would not leave me alone. This is not part of the INE 'verse. This is completely separate.

Anyway, the challenge was from bloodrednight25: I want a fic where Owen Shaw somehow gets his hands on Brian and Dom and team get him back but there's repercussions for being a hostage and Brian has some issue after being in Shaw hands.

This isn't exactly what they wanted, as I rather kinda suck at the 'comfort' part of 'hurt/comfort.' I'm really good at the 'hurt' part, but not so much on the comforting afterwards. So, I left that part up to the imagination of the reader.

Let me know what y'all think.

Fae

P.S. The title comes from the Bond movie/book by the same name. I was listening to the Gladys Knight theme song for the movie as I was writing this, and as much as I didn't want to use the name for the title, it really kinda fit. Anyone hurting Brian is more or less giving Dom a license to kill them. :D Ta.

* * *

License to Kill

"_I got eyes on Shaw. He went left."_

Brian mentally swore when he heard Hobbs, but he grabbed the walkie-talkie. "I got right," he said, freeing Dom up to continue after Owen.

"_Toretto, you take left. Don't let him get away."_

"Dumbass," Brian muttered. Hobbs obviously didn't know Dom very well if he thought he had to give that warning. He couldn't spare any more thought to that, though. He saw Hobbs' Gurkah swerve after Dom, which, _thanks a lot, Asshole, leave me all alone with Vegh and the three Stooges._

He shook his head and swerved around a bus, catching up to the Rover. He pressed down on the gas and rammed into the other vehicle. It jerked, but held course, so he rammed it again. This time, the driver- Jah, if he had to guess, based on the driving, and the fact that Denlinger was the one in the back, firing those goddamn scramblers- had to struggle to hold the line.

He narrowed his eyes. One more time should do it. He shifted into the next gear and sped towards the Rover. At the last possible second, Jah jerked the Rover to the right and Brian only had half a second to recognize Vegh and the flip car before he was ramping off the car and flipping through the air.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, bracing himself as best he could. He really hated flipping cars like this. At least he hadn't been t-boned, this time. If he survived that, he could survive this. _I think._

* * *

Vegh watched dispassionately as the M5 hit the road and rolled several times before coming to a stop on its roof. She pulled up next to it and raised an eyebrow when she saw the driver.

"Shaw, it's Brian," she said into the Bluetooth.

"_Is it now?" _Shaw asked, and Vegh could hear the smirk in his voice. _"Bring him in."_

"You got it. Jah, get back here. We've got a pickup."

A few minutes later, the Rover pulled up next to her and the three men got out.

"Well, what do you know," Jah said, a sadistic sneer on his face.

"Shaw wants us to bring him in," Vegh told him.

"You got it." Klaus stepped up to the car and ripped the door off, dragging the unconscious blond out of the wreck and slinging the man over his shoulder. He dumped Brian into the back of the Rover and Denlinger pulled a roll of duct tape from his bag.

They taped Brian's wrists and ankles together, tossing his shoes into the M5. A strip of tape went over his mouth and Jah cut off the blond's shirt, using that as a makeshift blindfold.

"Got him. We'll meet you back at headquarters," Vegh said.

"_Roger that. I just lost Hobbs and Letty's distracting the other one."_

"Copy. Let's go."

She watched her teammates drive off in the Rover and pulled out a lighter, tossing the open flame onto the wreck. That ought to slow Brian's team down a little. She drove away in the flip car and smirked when the M5 went up in flames behind her.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Brian woke up with a groan, and immediately wished he hadn't. He was hanging by cuffs around his wrists, attached to chains on the ceiling. His legs were spread and chained to the floor, holding him in place. His shirt, pants and shoes were gone, leaving him in just his socks and boxers.

It was dark, wherever he was, with only a single light in the whole room, focused directly on him. He could make out the shape of a table not too far from him, but couldn't tell what was on it. Nothing good, he was sure, but he would have liked to at least know what to expect.

"Well, well."

He gave a mental shudder at the sound of that suave British voice, one he had hoped he'd never have to hear again.

"Look who's finally awake." Owen stepped into the ring of light and Brian swallowed when he got a good look at the other man.

He was wearing those tight blue jeans and the black boots with the black button down shirt. But Brian's eyes were immediately drawn to the thrice-damned black gloves on Owen's hands, something the fucker noticed.

Owen chuckled. "I told you I'd see you again, Brian," he said, stepping closer and running a gloved finger down Brian's cheek.

Brian tried to turn away, only to have his chin grasped in a tight grip, fingers pressing into his jaw and forcing his mouth open.

"Don't be like that, Baby," Owen said in a mockingly gentle voice.

Brian closed his eyes, trying to hide away from what was happening, even though he knew from experience that it wouldn't be possible for long.

"You left me, Brian," Owen said, releasing his jaw. Brian could hear Owen moving, stalking around him and examining his body. "I told you that no one walked away from me. Not if they wanted to live. You're mine and I don't let go of what's mine easily."

"I was never yours, Owen," Brian said, grabbing onto that thought and holding it as tight as he could.

He was never Owen's. He was Dom's. He always had been, even after watching Dom drive away. He was Dom's and the other man would come for him. He just had to hold on long enough for help to arrive.

Owen struck him across the face. "You were always mine. And you better not have let anyone touch you. I would hate to have to kill someone for touching what belongs to me. Blood is so hard to get out of clothes."

Brian looked at Owen and spit in his face. "Fuck you, Owen. You don't own me. I can sleep with whoever I want."

Owen merely looked at him. "You seem to have forgotten your place, Brian. I guess I'll just have to remind you where you belong." He walked over to the table and picked up something coiled. He reentered the light and Brian drew a sharp breath when he saw the whip.

Owen smirked at the obvious fear in Brian's face. "Just tell me what I want to hear and all of this will go away."

Brian swallowed, but forced himself to meet Owen's gaze. "Go to hell," he said.

"Wrong answer," Owen said, snapping the whip.

Brian flinched back as far as the chains would allow, letting out a gasp at the sting of the whip across his chest.

"Want to try again?"

Brain glared at Owen, biting his lip to hold back his retort.

Owen sighed. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Baby. You know I don't like hurting you."

"Don't lie to me, Owen. I know you get off on my pain. Just do it. Because I'm not yours. I was never yours. And I never will be."

Owen's face hardened. "Fine," he said. "If that's the way it has to be. But don't say I didn't warn you."

As Brian braced himself for the hurt, pain and humiliation he knew was coming, all he could think was, _This is going to kill Dom._

* * *

Dom looked up as Hobbs and Hicks entered their headquarters. He clenched his right hand into a fist, feeling the sting of the bullet wound. He didn't like the look on Hobbs' face. If something had happened to Brian, Hobbs wouldn't be getting Shaw alive.

The whole team drew close, offering silent support for whatever Hobbs had to say.

"Witnesses reported an M5 rolled after ramping off the flip car. The Rover came back and the four of them did something before the three men drove off. The woman lingered a moment longer and took off in the car. As she disappeared, the M5 exploded."

Someone drew in a sharp breath and Han put his hand on Dom's arm.

"Fingerprints on what's left of the steering wheel match O'Conner's. I'm sorry, Toretto."

Dom clenched both his jaw and his fist. Shaw was a dead man. His first mistake was recruiting Letty. His last mistake was killing Brian.

"What does Forensics say?" Han asked.

Hobbs shook his head. "They haven't finished processing yet."

"So there's a chance Brian wasn't in the car," Gisele said.

"Is that any better?" Hicks asked. "That just means he's in Shaw's hands."

Dom narrowed his eyes. "Means there's a chance he's still alive," he said. "That's good enough for me."

Hobbs studied him for a long moment before nodding. "Okay. I've got confirmation on what Shaw's crew stole from Interpol. It's the location of the last component he needs."

"So where's he at?" Tej asked.

Hicks shook her head. "There's over two dozen locations in Europe."

"So what do we know?" Dom asked, looking around at what was left of his crew, forcibly pushing away the gnawing fear for Brian and locking it down.

The others exchanged looks before throwing out everything they had gleaned from the engines of those flip cars the night before.

"There's got to be only a handful of places in London that can do something like that," Han said.

Dom shook his head. "Regular tuner shops ain't gonna cut it. We're gonna hafta dig deeper. Han, Gisele, Roman, you're up."

"Let's roll, Boys," Gisele said, heading towards the elevator.

"I'll help," Hicks said.

"Copy that," Hobbs said.

"Tej, we're gonna need some new cars. Ones without a computer chip that can be overridden," Dom said.

Before Tej could answer, Gisele called his name. "Dom!"

He exchanged confused glances with Hobbs before the two of them and Tej hurried towards the elevator. They found Gisele and Han kneeling in the elevator while Hicks and Rome held the door open.

"What?" Dom asked, even as he moved close enough that he could see over Gisele's shoulder. He froze.

"Jesus Christ," Hobbs muttered from behind him.

Dom entered the elevator and dropped to his knees next to Brian's bloody and unconscious form.

"He's still breathing," Gisele said, looking up at him.

Dom didn't acknowledge her as he carefully gathered the blond into his arms and carried him out of the elevator. Hobbs moved to help, but Dom glared at him. "I got him," he growled, stalking to the side room he had claimed as his own while they were here.

He carefully eased Brian down onto the makeshift bed, earning a pained whimper from the blond. "Shh," he soothed, gently running his hand over Brian's head. "It's okay, Bri. You're safe."

"D- Dom?" Brian managed, his eyelids fluttering.

"I've got you, Brian," he said as Gisele knelt next to him with the first aid kit. "You're gonna be all right."

Brian's body went slack as he passed out, and Dom couldn't help but be humbled by the trust the other man had in him.

He did his part to help Gisele as she cleaned and bandaged as many of the wounds as she could reach, carefully turning Brian over so she could take care of the ones on his back. As they worked, he ran a critical eye over Brian's body.

The blond had lash lines across both his chest and his back, matching the fine scars Dom had noticed the first time he saw Brian without a shirt after LA the second time around. One eye was swollen shut with a nice shiner and his lip was split.

In addition to the lashes, there were several burns across his torso, and an impressive array of bruising around his ribs. He'd be moving stiffly for a while from those. He had two broken fingers on his right hand that Gisele had to splint, which meant he wouldn't be driving for a while, either.

Brian had been worked over, but good, and when Dom got his hands on the asshole that had left that ring of bruises around Brian's throat, he'd make sure the other guy had a matching set.

"Dom," Gisele said softly, pulling down the edge of Brian's boxers.

When Dom saw the bruises on Brian's hips, he saw red. There was only one reason for Brian to have marks like that on his body, and Dom was the only one allowed to leave those. He stood up and stalked out of the room. He grabbed a wrench and flung it at the wall before overturning the whole table.

"What is it?" Hobbs asked, the only one crazy enough to approach him.

_Not the only one_, an annoying voice that sounded suspiciously like Mia whispered in the back of his mind. The other one crazy enough to approach him when he was in a mood like this was lying in that room, with injuries he never should have received.

Dom ignored Hobbs, picking up a chair and throwing it across the room.

"Toretto!" Hobbs snapped.

Dom stopped and turned to glare at the DSS agent, more than willing to use him as an outlet for his anger and rage. If he had known coming here to bring Letty home would have resulted in- _that_- happening to Brian, he would have let Elena shoot the fucking bastard when he showed up at the house.

"Dom. You should see this," Han said, cautiously approaching with a scrap of paper in his hand. "It was next to Brian in the elevator."

Dom took it and glowered at Hobbs one last time before looking down at the note.

_This had nothing to do with last night. 020 It was personal. 55 Anyone but Arizona would have been left alone. 55 Keep him away from Shaw. 96 I won't be able to get him out again. 56  
_

Dom froze. It had been almost two years, but he would know that writing anywhere. And no one but his crew from LA knew about that old nickname for Brian. In spite of last night, there was still some piece of the old Letty in there somewhere.

"Dom?" Hobbs asked, taking a step closer.

Dom crushed the paper in his hand and looked up at Hobbs. "If you want Shaw alive, you make sure you get to him before I do."

Hobbs narrowed his eyes slightly. "How far did it go?" he asked.

Dom clenched his jaw and recognition crossed Hobbs' face.

"My job's to take him down. Makes no difference to me what shape he's in. I may not like O'Conner, but no one deserves that. Not even him."

An understanding passed between the two of them and Dom looked over at Han. "Go," he said, as Gisele came out into the main room. "Find out who made those cars."

Han, Gisele and Rome nodded in understanding, once again heading for the elevator. Hicks glanced at Hobbs before going after them.

"Tej," Dom said.

"New cars. I got this."

Dom shook his head. "I got a number I want you to trace."

"Okay?" Tej looked confused, but he went over to the computers anyway. "What's the number?"

Dom followed him. "020 5555 9656."

"A London number," Hobbs said, moving closer so he could see the screen. "Just what did that note say?"

"It was personal. If anyone else had crashed in that tunnel last night, Shaw's crew would have left them alone."

"Got it," Tej said as a map came up on the screen. He zoomed in on the blinking dot.

Dom memorized the address. "Let's go, Cop," he said. "Tej, you stay with Brian, and you shoot anyone who comes out of that elevator who isn't one of us."

Tej nodded seriously. "I got this," he said.

Dom didn't say anything. He merely stalked towards the elevator, not waiting to see if Hobbs would follow.

Shaw was a dead man. No one touched Dom's family and lived.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **So, I know this seems like a terrible place to stop, but like I said in the AN up top, I really suck at the 'comfort' half of the 'hurt/comfort,' so I'm ending it here.

What I see happening next is Dom and Hobbs storming Shaw's hideout while Han and Rome are getting their asses kicked by Jah, and Letty and Riley are in that catfight in the subway. Shaw and the crew still at the hideout are taken out by Dom and Hobbs, with Dom strangling Shaw with his bare hands.

I leave what happens after that to the imagination of you, my dear readers.

Fae


End file.
